Great Lengths
by Musashi Den
Summary: The things Kozik has to do for Tig to get patched in reach new heights. TiKozy slash!


Great Lengths

"Come on." Tig egged Kozik on as he stepped in front of the door. "You want me to vote you in this what you have to do."

"I doubt Rat and Happy had to stoop this low." Kozik said as he rolled his eyes. "Move." He demanded.

"Don't act like you're above sucking cock. As I remember it you were actually really fucking amazing at it." Tig said as he slid his hands up Kozik's chest.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Kozik asked. He allowed Tig to pull him closer until they were pressed against each other. He grunted and suppressed his smile as Tig ground himself into his thigh.

"It's in the past." Tig assured him.

"But I still have to literally **'blow you'** to get your vote to be patched in?"

"Forgive, don't forget." Tig said simply as he flicked his finger over the 'Sgt. At Arms' patch on Kozik's cut. "You want in, we're going to do this on my terms **this** time."

"Yeah right." Kozik snickered. He knew their relationship wouldn't be any different than the last time – before he left for Tacoma. Save for the absence of Missy – Kozik would have Tig wrapped around his finger. Tig would think it was the other way around but he'd literally kill just to keep Kozik near him. He'd want to fuck all night, every night. And because Tig only allowed Kozik up his ass Kozik would hold all the cards when it came to 'when and where'. Now that Kozik mulled it over it didn't seem like such a bad deal.

"I'm not asking for the world." Tig reminded him before he nibbled his bottom lip. "Come on," he purred as he pulled it between his teeth. He smirked seeing Kozik's eyes glaze over a little. "I **know** you remember how I like it…" Kozik sighed as Tig gently scratched the back of his neck. "Only you do." He flicked his tongue under Kozik's top lip. He looked down when Kozik reached for the doorknob and grinned wide when he turned the lock.

"I don't care if you're still cumming – the second this is over you go to Clay and say you change your vote." Kozik said.

"I promise." Tig said. Kozik snorted at his wide smile and kissed him. "Mmph!" Tig moaned into his mouth – Kozik was a little surprised by his reaction. He ran his tongue all over the inside of Tig's mouth and inhaled through his nose when he pressed them closer. Kozik pulled his lips back and played with Tig's tongue before relenting. "Damn, you're still so good at that." He exhaled.

"Them bitches you been porking since I've been gone just don't know how to kiss." Kozik said before he gave Tig a bunch of little pecks. "They don't know how to tease you just right." Tig moaned when Kozik squeezed his nipples through his shirt. "They get straight to the fucking and they don't get that they have to rev you up first." He twisted and rubbed before pinching and Tig arched into his touch.

"Oh shit…" he sighed and humped Kozik's thigh. Kozik grabbed his ass, licked his ears and kissed him until Tig whined and dug his nails into his shoulders.

"There we go. Got that motor runnin' now." Kozik mumbled into Tig's neck.

"Get started." Tig ordered as he pushed him down. Kozik gave him one last bite on his neck before easing down to his knees. Getting Tig's pants undone was a little difficult with the way he was bucking. He was already hard as a rock – clearly outlined in his jeans. Kozik eased them down and licked his lips when Tig's cock sprang free of the fabric. Most guys boasted that they were big but Tig actually was way above average size. At least eight inches and thick as hell. Fat stem, glistening mushroom cap and low hanging sack. Kozik ran his fingers through his thick pubes before he gripped the base. He licked the tip and Tig moaned. He pumped Tig in his fist before taking him in his mouth. "Shit!" He screamed and grabbed Kozik's hair. He looked up at Tig and made sure he was watching before he took him all the way in. Tig bit his bottom lip – the feel of Kozik's throat was heaven, plain and simple. So tight and wet. That thick saliva at the back slowly oozing all over his head. Kozik stayed pressed into his pubes for a long beat – he stuck his tongue out and swiped it across Tig's balls. "Shit, yes."

"Mm…" Kozik moaned as he pulled away. Pursing his lips against the tip and making all sorts of nasty noises as he went back down. He picked up the pace. Sucking Tig down and relaxing his throat as he bucked his cock deeper.

"God damn you velvet tongue bastard." Tig growled. He loved how sloppy it was – the stretch of Kozik's lips around his length. He smirked when he looked down and noticed Kozik was touching himself threw his jeans. Getting his mouth fucked still made him horny. "Come on." He sighed as he pulled Kozik all the way off his cock. He turned around and braced himself against the door. He wagged his pale ass in Kozik's face. "Get up here—Ah!" he jumped when Kozik laved over his hole – one wet, slippery lick was all he needed. Kozik stood up and opened his pants. Tig tried to keep himself still as Kozik's erection thumped against his cheeks. He felt Kozik's hand on one – gripping and spreading so he could see his target. "Oh shit!" Tig yelped when Kozik pushed in the first inch. He wasn't bigger than Tig but he wasn't small.

"Oh…tight ass fucker." Kozik growled as he slammed into Tig. He let out a little sound like it hurt but Kozik knew he liked it. Hell, he loved it so much so that he-

"Ah! I love it. I love it! I fucking love it! Fuck me! Herm—fuck me!" Tig screamed as he bucked into him. Kozik gripped his hip and gave Tig everything he wanted. Snapping his hips forward as hard as he could into the other man. Tig rose to the balls of his feet and keened. "I'm coming. Jesus – harder baby!" Kozik pressed him against the door and dug in as far as he could. Tig screamed and went tense. "Yes! God, yes!" He put his head back over Kozik's shoulder and practically sang as he ejaculated all over the door. He gasped when Kozik seemed to get thicker inside him. That familiar swell – being stretched taut on over-engorged flesh, and then the rush of hot jizz inside him.

"God damn it Alex…" Kozik growled. He thrust in further as he emptied his load inside Tig. He pulled out and sighed.

**Epilogue**

Tig smiled from behind the glass as Kozik sat down on the other side. He picked up the phone, as did Kozik. "You bastard." Kozik mumbled. He never made it to Clay to tell him he changed his vote – nearly everyone in the club was carted off to jail after the Stahl fiasco came to a head. Kozik had managed to patch in without needing Tig's vote.

"Come on, don't be that way." Tig said. "With good behavior I'll be out in a few months. And then you get me all to yourself."

"Whatever." Kozik scoffed and rolled his eyes.


End file.
